Hope
by Zepora2276
Summary: Zelda's first interaction with Link when he is a wolf in Twilight Princess.


I stared out the window, watching the unnatural rain fall in the most unusual glow. It had only been a fortnight since Zant had taken over my precious kingdom. And since then, my world has become a living hell. One of fear at every corner, paranoia overtaking me, and the cold grasp of darkness slithering up my throat to soon strangle me into loss and ruin.

But I'm not so much as scared of dying as I am to think that my kingdom, left in my hands to rule at only the age of thirteen, would be forever covered in the twilight. Forever lost in a realm between worlds. My people, not among the living, nor among the dead. Forever lost to only know fear. Fear of a nameless evil.

I walked over to the small mirror that stands on my dresser in what once was my room that now acts as my prison. I see myself in the reflection and nearly choke. I hardly recognize myself, the only human I've seen since this tragedy. My cheekbones sink into my face, and my eyes sink into their sockets, embedded in dark circles. I decided to pull the hood of my cloak up to hide my face.

There was nothing for me to do except revel in my demise. I couldn't recall when the last time I ate had been, and the basin of water in my room was still quite full. I walked over to the chair that I had placed in front of my window to gaze over my beloved country. What should be my country. I watched small flames, spirits, run around the town. They are the people that lived here before Zant cast this horrid veil over the land. The people can't make sense of anything. They can't see, the sounds they hear are distorted, and they only feel fear. However, there is one good thing that results from them not being able to see. They can't see me.

My parents had died when I was around the age of twelve, only five years ago. I was the only child they had. So I was alone. But in those twelve short years, they were able to teach me so much. They taught me how to rule justly, and wisely. My father would bring me along with him to every council meeting and every social event so that I would learn how to hide my emotions, and put aside my wants for my people. They taught me how to fight fearlessly, act swiftly, and lead courageously. But nothing could have prepared me for this.

When Zant stormed into my palace, I knew I was looking into the face of death. Death for us all. There is no way to combat a supernatural force so evil. But there is a prophecy. And now, it is my only hope.

Suddenly, I heard a small creak. Usually it would have not caught my attention, but there has been no other sound than the daily guard or rain pattering against the window pane. I heard light footsteps, much to small to belong to any human. Could it be?

I heard a small giggle come from behind me. I spun around to find Midna, a small imp who came to me shortly after Zant stole my throne, riding a wolf. The wolf snarled at me, clearly confused and alarmed by my shadowed figure. But the moment I saw him, I sensed something.

Midna rolled her eyes and sighed for some unknown reason before she and her wolf approached me.

"Midna?" I asked in shock.

"You remembered my name? What an honor for me!" she retorted.

"So this is the one for whom you were searching," I continued, ignoring her comment.

"Well he's not exactly what I had in mind and all but…I guess he'll do," she replied more seriously.

I knelt down to view the beast at eye level. A beautiful animal he was indeed. I slightly stoked his face looking deep into his royal blue eyes. I knew the legend of the boy who would be turned into beast instead of a spirit when entering the twilight. And he would be the one to bring the light back into this world. Although Midna seemed to have doubts, I did not. I knew this was the embodiment of my hope. This was the hero.

He seemed to study me too. Although he was a wolf, he seemed curious and gentle. I lowered my gaze and found that his hand, or rather, his paw, had been bounded and chained. I knew Midna must have helped him escape from the dungeon downstairs. But sadness still filled me upon imagining this hero chained.

"You were imprisoned?" I said aloud. "I am sorry."

"Poor thing," Midna chimed in. "He has no idea where this is or what's happened. So don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much do you not? …Twilight Princess." she said with a snicker.

The way Midna addressed me as the Twilight Princess sent chills up my spine. I did not appreciate her acknowledging my surrender as something I "managed to do," but there was no time to think about her sarcasm right now. This was the moment I had longed for. To see some sign of hope, some sign of light. I looked into the wolf's eyes momentarily. What little light there was in the room reflected off of them, further assuring me that he was truly the one who would bring forth the piercing light of which would save Hyrule.

"Listen carefully," I started.

I told Midna and her companion the whole story as concisely as possible. I knew the guard would be making his rounds soon, and that the two would be in trouble if they ran into him.

"The kingdom succumbed to the twilight, but I remain its princess," I concluded, taking the hood off and revealing my face. "I am Zelda."

I spoke the words steadily and calmly. I wanted to hide back under my cloak, shameful of how my kingdom had fallen because of me.

"Well you don't have to look so sad! I mean, perpetual twilight isn't all that bad. We actually find it quite livable!" Midna teased, floating off of her wolf's back and crossing her legs in the air.

I tilted my head up in order to see her better. "Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been hunting you far and wide," I reminded her. "Why is this?"

"Ha! Why indeed?" she answered avoiding to tell me the real reason. Her face grew dim as she turned away from me.

I realized the time had come for them to leave. The guard was sure to make his way to my room any minute. I sighed at Midna's response and decided I would have to find out why she was being hunted later.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon be here. You must leave here quickly," I told them.

Midna dropped onto the wolf's back and looked behind her to check their surroundings. They turned away without another word. And just as quickly and quietly as they had come, they left. But I knew I would see them again. And I knew this wasn't the end. This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a Twilight Princess one shot I wanted to write. I'm still working on my other stories I just felt like making this one real quick. Tell me if you like it! Feel free to review, it would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
